


Sweet Dreams

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna dreams of Lucas the night of the Dance-A-Thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Lucas was behind her- somehow she knew that without even opening her eyes- and out of sheer force of habit, Hanna gracefully swept the hair off of her right shoulder and around the back of her neck. Lucas put his hands on her hips now, his breath warm against her neck as he pulled her closer, flush against him. She smelled the cologne or aftershave or whatever he'd been wearing the night before at the Dance-A-Thon, something unknown to Hanna but entirely intoxicating anyway, as she felt him press the first kiss against her neck. She shivered and wiggled, backing up even further against him. Lucas let out a little laugh at her reaction, continuing his assault on her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and that laugh sent even more shivers down Hanna's spine. Why had she never noticed how sexy Lucas's voice was? Sure, it was never going to be smooth or cool, but sometimes- like now- it got super low and almost rumble-y, and that rumble shot straight through her and down to the pit of her stomach.

And, you know... _lower._

And you know what they said- a lower voice meant more testosterone, and more testosterone meant a bigger...

"Oh," Hanna breathed. Stunned by Lucas's kisses, she had arched back against him and felt... well... something she'd never felt with Sean, that was for damn sure. Lucas gasped as she wiggled against his erection, but he didn't stop kissing her or rubbing his hands everywhere along her stomach and sides- everywhere he could be certain not to get slapped for touching.

Hanna was lost. How had he ever learned this? Sure, she was probably going to have a giant hickey tomorrow that she'd have to explain to everyone. Which was going to be a _real_ bitch when she saw Sean, but whatever; that jealous jerk had been sure she'd been doing Lucas anyway. She tried to lean back further against Lucas but found they were already plastered together. The only thing she could do was press her backside against him more firmly, and when she did that she was treated to an immediate and totally instinctual thrust forward from Lucas. Oh, God. This was _good_. This was how making out was _supposed_ to feel. Not all guilt-trippy and judge-y.

And she knew for an absolute _fact_ that Lucas would never call her desperate or question how much she respected herself just for wanting to be with him. Just for _wanting_ him.

Hanna grabbed one of Lucas's wandering hands and covered it with her own. For a while she was just content to be a passenger on his little exploratory mission, but after a minute she grinned wickedly, her head lying back against his shoulder. She had _never_ , and she was willing to bet that Lucas had never, and... She guided his hand up to her breast, and she heard Lucas give out a little moan. _This is what it's like when someone wants you_ , Hanna thought, thrilled beyond belief by the idea. She dropped her hand and let Lucas's stay where it was, kneading and squeezing without the slightest hint of what he was doing but with all the enthusiasm in the world. She whispered his name, her voice hoarse like she'd been yelling or coughing ( _Weird_...), and his hand stilled but didn't let go as he lifted his face from her neck to look at her. Hanna smiled.

"It's okay. Don't stop. It's just... I want to kiss you."

She thought she'd seen Lucas smile before. She'd thought she'd even seen him kind of insanely happy (mostly when he was talking about _Star Wars_ ). But nothing compared to the way his face lit up when she told him that. His hand resumed its fumbling, and he leaned in to kiss her, his lips gentle at first. But somewhere in the middle of that sweet, almost chaste first kiss, Lucas's thumb managed to brush against her nipple, and even through the layers of bra _and_ top, it felt insanely good. Hanna moaned and kissed him more deeply, her tongue venturing into his mouth. She planted one of her arms over the one of his that was still wrapped around her waist, and the two of them tried to pull each other closer than was physically possible ( _at least with so many clothes on_...). Her other arm, the one left free when Lucas's hand had traveled north, hung limply at her side. Something inside Hanna wanted desperately to move that hand behind her, between them. Part of her wanted so much to touch him. To really, you know, _touch him_. But she hesitated. There would be time. No matter how she wanted him, no matter how he wanted her, there would always be time.

Besides, her neck was starting to cramp from turning her head at such a weird angle to kiss him. 

Breaking the kiss, Hanna turned back around but made sure she tilted her neck to him again. She didn't want him to think she was rejecting him just because her stupid neck had a crick. Lucas held on to her, and she felt his breath, hot on her skin, once again. She shivered and giggled as he bent even lower and kissed her shoulder. His hand deserted her breast, and she felt an immediate sense of loss. He wrapped his arms around her waist once again and sighed, his face buried against her skin.

"I love you, Hanna," he said, his voice all low and rumble-y, and for some reason, that declaration wasn't as weird or creepy as it could have been. She had always known it, so hearing him say it wasn't sudden or unexpected like it might have been, and she wasn't filled with the deep, sad regret she'd felt at the hospital when he'd looked at her with those big puppy eyes and told her she needed a new boyfriend. Maybe because she had absolutely no reason to tell him _no_ now. Maybe because she thought that maybe she might actually love him too.

Maybe.

Lucas kissed her neck again, but it was only a tiny little thing before he continued speaking.

"I love you, and I want you, and I want to be with you. I would never hurt you, Hanna," he promised, whispering in her ear as she leaned against him with her eyes closed. How long had she waited for some kind of speech like this from Sean? And here was Lucas offering it to her with absolutely no prompting. Her arms landed on top of his around her waist as he continued. "I would never hurt you. I would never lie to you. I would never leave you. I would never leave you... wanting." He seemed almost embarrassed by the word, but he knew, vaguely, of the differences in mindset between Sean and Hanna, and he knew that if he had the perfection that was Hanna all to himself, he would never, _ever_ let her want for anything. She snuggled back against him at his words, pressing against his erection once again, and Lucas swore quietly under his breath. She understood what he meant, and dear God, he almost believed that she wanted him too. Hanna's hands gripped his and squeezed. "And I could protect you. I could keep you safe." Hanna softly giggled, running her hands up and down his arms.

"Protect me? Protect me from what?" she asked with a smile.

"From A."

Hanna felt as if a he had just dumped a bucket of ice water down her back. She turned to face him, her eyes suddenly narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as calmly as she could (though she knew she was nearly shouting). "What do you know about A?"

Lucas shrugged nonchalantly.

"Please, Hanna. You can't think you're the only one that bitch is after."

Hanna sat up with a start, confused and terrified for a second before she remembered she had been sleeping on Spencer's couch. Sweat drenched her body, and... sweat. It was definitely just sweat between her legs, right? Definitely just sweat.

The dream had been amazing, and the strange thing was, she knew it was almost exactly how it could be with Lucas. She cared so much for him, and- holy shit- she even wanted him a little. Okay, a lot. But she could never be with him. She could never knowingly drag him into this whole clusterfuck of a mess that was A. A had already used him as a pawn in her game. Hanna thought back to the night before, the look of utter hurt and heartbreak and anger on Lucas's face as she'd left with the girls. She had wanted to go to him so badly, but how could she ever justify that knowing that by doing so she was putting him in danger? Part of her just wanted to go to him, explain absolutely _everything_ , and let him make his own informed decision about it. But she knew she couldn't do that. Even if she and the other girls hadn't made a pact to never discuss A, she knew that Lucas would never choose anything other than being with her. He would willingly put himself in danger to be with her.

And she couldn't do that. Not even for Lucas.


End file.
